l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Isawa Kaito
Kaito no Momotsukihime foi uma princesa yobanjin e sacerdotiza que veio a jurar fidelidade ao Clã Fênix como Isawa Kaito fundadora da família vassala Kaito. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Yobanjin Kaito foi a filha de um chefe da tribo Hyôketsu, além de ser uma médium e representante espiritual de sua tribo, uma princesa responsável por preservar locais sagrados. Sua tribo organizava ataques contra as províncias da Família Isawa, e eles fizeram extensas campanhas após um visitante da Corte Imperial pagar para que os Hyôketsu fizeram ataques ainda maiores contra as terras dos Isawa. Entre os líderes da tribo, Kaito era a única que discordava, incluindo seu noivo, Ateru, o Demônio da Garganta da Serpe. Quando os guerreiros da Fênix confrontaram os Yobanjin, eles prenderam as forças de Ateru em uma garganta na montanha, e esse seria o fim dos Hyôketsu. Mas Kaito decidiu trair a sua tribo, ela negociou um tratado com os Isawa, sua tribo em troca de um lugar no Clã Fênix. No dia seguinte os Hyôketsu foram massacrados pelos guerreiros da Família Shiba, mas o corpo de Ateru não foi encontrado. Os Yobanjin sobreviventes se tornaram uma família vassala dos Isawa, os Kaito, e receberam terras nas montanhas da Província de Garanto. Vassalos da Fênix Daimyô Kaito Kaito se casou com um marido Isawa e iniciou sua linhagem. O casal teve pelo menos duas filhas, Isawa Tsuruko, que escreveu extensivos diários sobre a origem de sua família, e a mais nova Isawa Maruko. Guerra Civil e Morte Os Yobanjin valorizam a liberdade a cima de todas as coisas, e muitos Hyôketsu se recusaram a ingressar a Fênix. Após muitos anos de paz, logo após o Gempuku da filha mais velha de Kaito, uma guerra civil eclodiu entre os Hyôketsu, com Ateru sendo o líder inimigo. Kaito mandou sua família para longe para atrair os inimigos a um território sagrado que ela escolheu para combatê-los, ao lado de um poço sagrado onde os kami da água eram mais fortes. Isawa Kaito era uma arqueira excelente, e matou o seu antigo noivo com uma flecha. O corpo de Ateru caiu nas profundezas do poço. Kaito percebeu que a adaga de Ateru havia se tornado um artefato do Tôshigoku, o Reino da Matança, e com suas últimas forças ela orou para criar um selo que prenderia o corpo dele por toda eternidade. Eventualmente um santuário foi construído ao redor do poço congelado, o Sanpuku Seidô. Consequências As cinzas de Kaito foram mantidas em uma urna no oratório interno do Santuário do Penhasco. Seu arco catalpa, Mikazuki, foi reverenciado por sua família e reconhece os descendentes de Kaito, tendo sido instrumental para a seleção dos Daimyô Kaito que vieram após ela. Seus descendentes herdaram sua habilidade de ficarem temporariamente possuídos por um kami, o que os permite realizar feitos aparentemente impossíveis. Lenda Sobre a Morte de Kaito A verdadeira origem dos Kaito é mantida em segredo pelos Isawa, e uma história alternativa foi contada sobre os eventos. As lendas afirmam que perto do início do Século V, um ateru apareceu nas terras do Clã Fênix. Esse demônio aterrorizou as montanhas no norte de Rokugan, dessacrando santuários e destruindo vilarejos, lançando a Província de Garanto inteira ao caos. Kaito, contando apenas com a ajuda de seu arco e dos kami, confrontou o demônio no topo de uma montanha, matando-o com sua flecha e então dando a sua vida para selar o espírito maligna, congelando-o no fundo de um poço. Em honra a seu sacrifício, foi elevada em status e iniciou uma família vassala aos Isawa.. Disciples of the Void (Flyer) Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix Categoria:Membros Yobanjin